A Most Peculiar Thing Happens
by StoneOSirideain
Summary: The NCIS team try to go about the business of finding a murderer as one by one they overcome by a very bizarre condition. Rated T just to be safe. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note. I do not own NCIS. Belisarius Productions and CBS has the distinction, I Believe.

* * *

McGee stared intently at his computer screen. Ziva stared intently at her computer screen. DiNozzo stared intently at the ceiling. The only noise was that of the air conditioner, the clacking of keyboards and the occasional scurrying of a junior agent on some important errand.

"What do you think Gibbs will say when he catches you slacking off again?" McGee said, his eyes still focused on his monitor.

"Yes it would be nice if you pitched in once in a while." Ziva added.

"Rank hath its privileges." DiNozzo said matter-of-factly.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Ziva said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"It means that as senior field agent, I get to delegate grunt work to probies." DiNozzo said.

Ziva stopped and looked icily at the DiNozzo. "As senior field agent, shouldn't you be setting an example for us poor pathetic probies?

DiNozzo sighed in exasperation. "Hey it's not like somebody found a dead body." he said.

The moment that sentence was finished Gibbs walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand and said, "Somebody found a dead body."

DiNozzo nearly fell out of his chair standing up. McGee could not suppress a smirk.

"Do you find dead bodies funny, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, no Boss." McGee said.

Gibbs turned, intending to head out to his car, when he stopped in front of Ziva's desk.

"Where is Ziva?" he asked.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and said, "I'm right here, boss"

Gibbs looked surprised and said "Is this a joke?"

DiNozzo walked over and said, "No Boss Ziva's right in front ... of... " his voice trailed off as his eyes went to what Gibbs was looking at.

Ziva was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She looked from Gibbs to DiNozzo to McGee. All three were staring at her in disbelief.

"What?" she said.

"Ziva," McGee said, "You're a rabbit."

"That is not funny" Ziva said.

"No it isn't" Gibbs said as he turned off Ziva's computer monitor, letting her see her reflection in it. She had indeed turned into a rabbit.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked.

"That's what I would like to know" Gibbs said and he turned to DiNozzo and McGee. DiNozzo just stared dumbly at Ziva the rabbit. McGee opened his mouth but no words came to his lips.

To Be Continued

* * *

SO What do you think. This story will only get weirder from here. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own NCIS.

* * *

Gibbs looked at the rabbit Ziva had become and said "We can discuss this later. We still have a murder to solve. Ziva it's your turn to drive the truck."

"Boss she's a rabbit!" DiNozzo protested.

"So?" said Gibbs over his shoulder as he briskly walked off to his car.

"Good Point. McGeek take the velveteen probie and let's go," DiNozzo said.

McGee awkwardly took the rabbit that had until a few moments been an ex-Mossad officer in his arms and followed DiNozzo.

"Don't worry, Ziva," McGee said.

"I will worry as I see fit," Ziva said.

When the three agents got to the truck, DiNozzo said, "I'm driving."

"Gibbs told me to drive," Ziva said.

"You are a rabbit! You can't reach the pedals!" DiNozzo said.

"He's Right, Ziva," McGee said.

"Shut up! I will steer and you, McGee will work the pedals."

"This is a bad idea," DiNozzo said.

"I may be a rabbit but I can still kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip," Ziva said.

DiNozzo knew better than to argue so he got in the passenger side while McGee and Ziva got in the driver's seat.

One hectic drive later they were at the crime scene, which was in the park.

"Tony you can open your eyes now," McGee said to DiNozzo.

The three agents got out and went over to GIbbs who was looking at the body of a dead sailor tied to a tree.

"Put me down, McGee!" Ziva said.

McGee complied with the request and Ziva hopped over to Gibbs.

"You're late," Gibbs said.

"Tony wanted to drive," Ziva said.

"Is that right DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. He then turned to DiNozzo and sighed in exasperation.

"What is it Boss?" DiNozzo said as Gibbs, McGee and Ziva stared at him.

"You're a moose," McGee said.

DiNozzo looked down at himself and saw that he had indeed been turned into a moose.

"It's going to be one of those days," Gibbs said.

To Be Continued


End file.
